Princess, I mean Prince?
by Kaekoni
Summary: [AU-ish Story] - Haruhi has always been kind and affectionate towards people, especially those who seem weak. When she changes school and finds her self at Ouran Academy for the first time, why does she feel she knows the former member of the Host Club?, what secrets are they hiding and why do they keep calling her Haru? [Haruhi x ?]
1. Faithful Meeting

**Princess, I mean Prince?**

_Chapter One: Faithful Meeting_

_by Kaekoni (name changed from Kaeko-san)_

* * *

_"Don't worry Haru, I'll always be with you, just continue being kind to those who are fragile, always show your kindness, never let anyone or anything get you down .. and stay true to your heart"._

_"M-mother, please don't leave me.."_

_"Good bye me dearest Haru.. I love you dearly..."_

* * *

_Geez its been a while since I have had a dream of mother ... maybe its because I'm nervous about changing to a new school, I hope I can make friends easily ... Don't worry mother, I'll be sure to treat the weak and fragile kindly._

Humming gently to herself she grabbed her uniform, she detested the bright yellow dresses they had, she preferred to wear shorts and baggy tops that didn't constrict her movements so much. With a sigh she slipped into her uniform flattening the creases and brushed her hair.

"M-Miss, breakfast is ready now, please come down and eat." a shy maid said through the slightly opened door.

"Ah. Coming~," She opened the door much to the maids surprise she giggled a little and patter the maid on the head "You don't need to be so shy, I don't bite" she flashed the maid a natural smile which made her blush.

_The're so cute when they blush_

Haruhi mused to herself as she made her way downstairs.

* * *

At dinning room was a rather large and spacious room, in the middle of the room was a large dinner table, it was rectangular and could fit 5 chairs each on the two long sides and one chair each at the shorter side, it was covered in an extravagant floral tablecloth lined with white lace on the hem. The table was decorated with Tiger Lilies, Magnolias, Tea Roses, Magenta Zinnia's and other flowers.

The room its self was empty apart from a few pot plants in the corners of the room and a large portrait of a woman with her chocolate hair in an elegant up-do, wearing a red dress just as elegant as the woman.

_I miss you mother, its not the same without you here ..._

Glancing up at her mother portrait the brunette gracefully ate her egg and toast complimented by a cup of English Tea. She quiet enjoyed her quiet breakfast meals, since her mother passed away and her father being busy with work the brunette has grown accustomed to being alone, but she was never really alone she was always with her house maids and butlers as well as other house staff, there were all very kind to her and treated her like their own child, so she grew up in a very loving environment.

"Miss, its time for you to leave now, will you be taking the car today?" her butler asked.

"No thank-you Henata-san, I'll be walking to school today" she replied smiling kindheartedly.

"Of course Miss, enjoy you day at school today" with that Henata-san bowed as the Mistress left waving to all her house staff as she made her way down the driveway".

* * *

The walk to school was calming, she took in every sight she saw, the children playing with their parents in the playground, swinging and laughing on the swings. She smiled at the sight.

_Hehe, how happy they all look .. _

"LET GO! ... P-PLEASE GIVE THAT BACK" a distressed cry came from around the corner.

Acting on impulse she ran around the corner and saw a girl with a rose pink bow in her hair and wearing the same uniform as she was struggling to get her bag from some boys, she recognized the uniform as the male Ouran uniform.

_tsk, picking on a girl are they wimps?!_

"Oi, give back that girls bag, pick on someone your own size" There was a hint of malice in her voice, and she gave them a death glare.

"Chet- who is this chick anyway?" one of the boys said dropping the girls bag

"Tsk, were going to be late now. Lets go" the other one said turning his back to both the girls.

They walked off snickering not caring to check up on the girl who was on the ground sobbing. Seeing the girl on the floor sobbing she went to see if she was ok.

"Are you ok, can you stand?" She asked with caution, only to notice the girl break down into tears, she looked at her with sad eyes.

"Now, now, don't cry, a woman's tears are worth more than the most valuable jewel on the Earth" the girl looked up with tears in her eyes and sniffed.

"T-thank-you for helping me," she sniffed again "My name is Houshakuji Renge" she stood up and brushed her dress off, when she was done she held out her hand. Her savior stared at it a bit then gave her a warm smile which made Renge blush slightly.

"I'm Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi, its nice to meet you," she shook Renge's hand "Ah, we should be going we're going to be late if we don't hurry now.." Still holding Renge's hand she led them to Ouran High School.

* * *

Upon stepping onto the grounds she bumped into a figure ..

_Omff-_ "Ah, so sorry about that please excuse me." Haruhi bowed slightly to the figure she had bumped into, the figure only looked at her slightly. The small brunette sensing the awkward situation glanced up at who she had bumped into, he had short raven hair that was neatly combed, he had thin glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose and carried a small black note book.

Upon seeing her face the young man's eyes widened slightly, he moved his glasses slightly to reflect the light causing his glasses to glare leaving Haruhi unable to see his eyes. Tilting her head slightly she looked up in curiousity.

"Ahem- You must be Fujioka Haruhi, am I correct?" he asked looking in his black note book jotting something down, once he was done he looked over to the girl in question.

"Yes that's me, its nice to meet you.." She trailed off realizing she didn't know his name.

"Ootori Kyouya," he said turning from her "Pleased to meet you to .. _Haru_"

With that the young Ootori left leaving Haruhi and Renge at the gate, suddenly remembering they were almost late for class.

_How did he know my nickname .. I'm certain I've never met him before .. so why does it feel like I know him ..._

* * *

"Are you sure Kyouya?," one voice asked "Are you really sure that its her?"

"Of course Tamaki, have I ever been wrong before?" the Ootori said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmm... do you think she remembers ... us?" Tamaki asked his violet eyes peering from under his blonde bangs, he sat on a chair in class room 2-A head perched on this hands while he stared aimlessly out the window.

"I'm not sure, I highly doubt that she would remember," Thinking back to their meeting earlier that morning and the look she gave him .. "She didn't seem to recognize me at all"

"I see then.." The blonde said narrowing his eyes at the raven haired boy who was busy writing in his note book "I guess its back in the open .. again.."

Kyouya stopped writing slightly and looked up at the young man that was giving him piercing glares, the young Ootori only blinked a few times then smirked,

"It seems so, Tamaki," he removed his gaze from the young Suoh and looked to the cherry blossom trees blowing gently out the window "It seems so".

* * *

In class 1-A everyone was idly chatting in their own groups, Range was sitting with Haruhi and they were talking about their families, not sitting too far from them were a pair of twins that seemed to be detached from the rest of the class. Haruhi being the observant person she was noticed them not talking to anyone but themselves decided to go and talk to them, she excused her self from their conversation with Renge and the class reps and made her way over to their desks.

"Excuse me," She said kindly walking up to them "You don't seem to be talking with anyone so I assumed you were shy.." the brunette noticed the twins golden brown eyes widen upon setting their gaze on her, she just smiled her natural smile "Its nice to meet you I'm Ha-"

"Haruhi," the left one said smiling at her "I'm Hitachiin Kaoru, and this" motioning over to the other twin

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru, pleased to meet you .. _Haru_" he smiled, with a slight smirk.

_That feeling again .. what is it?_

"Psst, Hikaru don't say that we need to talk to Kyouya-senpai and Tono first" Kaoru hushed his twin while elbowing his rib. He glanced at his twin who was blankly looking out the window and he knitted his brows slightly.

"Sorry about him Fujiok-"

"Haruhi"

"Pardon?" Kaoru asked curiously

"Call me Haruhi, that is if I can call you Kaoru" she said tilting her head and smiling

A little stunned Kaoru could only stare the girl standing before him eyes wide, he went to speak only to be interrupted by the teacher walking into the room, she gave her quick good byes and sat in her designated seat, leaving Kaoru staring at her back for the rest of the class.

* * *

"Haruhi-chan," Called Renge after class ended for the morning "Haruhi-chan lets go to the cafeteria for lunch today?" Renge had a sparkle in her eye.

Haruhi smiled and agreed to accompany Renge to the cafeteria, which was rather large to accommodate the many students attending Ouran High School, there were many round tables for students and faculty to sit at; they were decorated with crisp white table cloths and had a small vase holding a few wisteria flowers in them.

Renge had pulled Haruhi over to an empty table where she let go of her wrist. The brunette gaining composure again noticed Renge was about to sit down and kindly pulled out her chair for her, causing Renge and others who were watching to blush. Seeing this from Renge made Haruhi laugh a little and sat in the spot next to Renge.

The two sat there chatting while waiting for their food, they talked about little things like what their houses were like, what they ate in the morning and dinner, the small chat was pleasant. Haruhi noticing their food was on the way notified Renge, who looked over and agreed.

Just then a small boy with blonde hair ran straight into the waiter causing the hot soup to go flying through the air heading straight for Renge, once again Haruhi acting on impulse she pulled Renge out the way sheltering her with her own body.

_CRASH!_

* * *

"Haruhi-chan, Haruhi-chan," shouted Renge as she ran into the infirmary "Haruhi-chan are you ok, oh no this is all my fault" tears welling in her eyes she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and turned to who it was. She remembered him as the boy who had knocked the waiter, and behind him was a tall serious looking man.

"W-who are you?" the teary girl asked

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm.." the small boy looked to his feet "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and this is Morinozuka Takashi, I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused.."

"Ah." was his companions input

He glanced over to the figure lying on the bed, "Is your friend ok?" he asked moving over to the bed, his eyes widened as he saw her face and he was speechless. His companion glanced over to the bed and widened his eyes very slightly.

"Mitsukuni.." he said in his deep voice

"I know Takashi ..." he replied eyes still on Haruhi sleeping on the bed "We need to tell Kyou-ch-"

As if on queue Kyouya, walked into the infirmary followed by Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. Mitsukuni's eyes widened as he watched the group walk into the room, he felt a pat on his head and looked up to find Takashi smiling down at him.

the raven haired boy cleared his throat catching Renge's attention, she looked up to him her eyes slightly red.

"I'm sorry Miss Hoshakuji," he said adjusting his glasses slightly "But could we please be left alone for a while?" he waited for a response, only to be given a curious stare, he sighed inwardly.

"We have some business to discuss with Haru- Miss Fujioka" he motioned to the bed where she lay. Renge's eyes followed his motion to where Haruhi was, she looked down and nodded. She silently picked her self off the ground and made her way to the door, bowing slightly before exiting the room.

All the young men left in the room let out a small sigh and redirected their attention back to Haruhi's sleeping figure.

* * *

_"Isn't it a beautiful day Haru?"_

_"Of course my dear, only more beautiful with you here"_

_"Oh, Haru..."_

Haruhi shifted in her sleep and let her eyes flutter open, glancing at the blurry figures surrounding the bed, as her eyes adjusted to her environment she could make out some of the figures.

"Kyouya-senpai?" she glanced to him and moved her gaze around the room they landed on a familiar pair of twins.

"Kaoru? and Hikaru?" she sat up slightly as she finished looking at the other boys in the room.

"Are you feeling better?," a little boy propped him self on the side of the bed, his eyes were a milky brown, she stared at him a while before patting his head gently, then suddenly stopped.

_Why did I do that? .. it seemed .. familiar.._

The little blonde boy smiled at her, "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Huni if you want" he chimed loudly as he sat next to her in the infirmary bed still smiling as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

The tall silent boy walked up to the bed and sat beside it, "Morinozuka Takashi ... Mori" he said in a monotone voice and patted her on the head gently. She stared at him for a while, just eying his emotionless face.

_Why does he remind me of someone ..._

"Suoh Tamaki!" Her gaze shifted off the silent one and landed on the bubbly blonde with violet eyes beaming a warm smile at her, she couldn't help but smile as well, she chuckled a bit and the others just stared at her.

"Whats so funny Haruhi?" Kaoru asked curiously as she sat there laughing slightly

"I-its nothing Kaoru," she said between laughs trying to catch her breath, Kaoru just stared at her wide eyed at the mention of his name. She caught her breath and calmed down a little.

"You all just .." she looked out the window watching the sakura blossoms dancing on the wind "you just seem .. familiar, though I can't picture where from .. it sounds silly I know" she chuckled nervously.

The room fell silent, as each of the boys looked between each other exchanging knowing glances, the room felt tense, the young Ootori was the one to break the silence.

"Haruhi, did you know ... that you're a prince?"

_To be continued ..._

* * *

_**Helpful tips**:_

_Magnolias stand for nobility_

_Tiger lilies stand for pride and wealth_

_Tea Roses mean "I'll remember always" - in memory of Haruhi's mother_

_Magenta Zinnias stand for lasting affection_

_Wisteria means "Welcome"_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HS Host club .. *sob*_

_Authors Note: Righty-o, here is my new story .. I don't seem to be sticking to one right now *crai* I'm still new at this so please don't rage at me ..  
_

_This is a .. very boring taster of whats to come, I guess the second chapter will be more exciting and explain things more .. I always end my stories on cliff hanger type endings .. please forgive me *bows deeply*_

_Please Read and Review .. I need all the help I can get_


	2. Prince Haruhi

**Princess, I mean Prince?**

_Chapter Two__: Prince Haruhi_

_by Kaekoni (name changed from Kaeko-san)_

* * *

_**Previously ...**_

_The room fell silent, as each of the boys looked between each other exchanging knowing glances, the room felt tense._

_The young Ootori was the one to break the silence._

_"Haruhi, did you know that you're a prince?"_

* * *

"What?," The confused brunette asked dumbfounded as she stared aimlessly at the raven haired boy. "I'm certain that I can't be a prince .." she looked around to the young men standing around the infirmary. "There is noway its possible, if anything you six boys would be deemed the princes of the school... I heard Renge tell me something about it at lunch.." she held her knuckle to her mouth and mumbled the last part.

"Haruhi, I assure you that you are in fact a prince." Kyouya told her in a matter-of-fact tone leaving no room for questions or queries.

"That's right Haru-chan," the little blonde haired boy mused still sitting beside her on the bed, he turned to face her with a serious face, "Don't you remember us at all? Don't we seem familiar .. Don't you feel anything when you look at us?" The brunette could only stare at the little blonde, to stunned to say anything, she did in fact feel that she knew them all, but couldn't figure out where from she was sure she had never met any of them before in her life.

She averted her gaze from Mitsukuni down to her hands which now lay on the bed in front of her, she started to fiddle with her fingers.

"Haruhi," looking up again she faced Tamaki who had the same serious face as Mitsukuni, he walked over and leaned next to her on the other side of the bed. "Haruhi do you know of the story about the Prince who captured the hearts of many princesses?" He looked deep into her eyes as she tried to remember the story.

"Yes.." She started with hesitation noticeable in her voice, "My mother use to tell me that story before I went to sleep, but .." she paused and look out the window once again, "But I don't see how that relates to me being a Prince."

The two twins gave each other blank glances and moved to the bottom of the bed sitting on either side.

"You know Haruhi," Kaoru said quietly look at his feet, "you know that the prince captured the heart of many princesses.."

"Which caused the princesses to fight.." Hikaru added in leaning back and looking up at the white wash ceiling. "All of the princesses thought that they were better than the others and had the right to be the prince's one and only.."

"Ah." the usually silent boy said still leaning beside her bed.

"You know that the feud didn't only include princesses right?" Mitsukuni said in a quiet voice causing everyone in the room to strain their ears just to hear what the little blonde was saying.

"... no" Haruhi said with a finger on her chin, as she tried to remember the story, but could only remembered it being a feud between princesses ... no one else.

"Well you see Haru-chan, there was a witch as well," the little blonde said looking towards Haruhi "The witch also loved the prince, as much as each of the princesses did, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to gain the affection on the prince ... because of the beautiful princesses..." he trailed off looking to Mori who offered him a small smile.

"Ah. and the witch grew very jealous of them, so she cursed them all." he said looking back to Haruhi who was just as confused as before.

"It wasn't just any curse mind you," The raven haired boy added in from behind his black note book, "The curse was that they would continue to fight until the prince chose his one and only," he shifted his glasses "but alas the prince being unaware of this curse, he continued to love all of the princesses at once, up until he passed away"

"That's right, so now.." one twin said

"Now the curse has been passed on, so to speak" the other said turning to the confused brunette.

"You're the reincarnated prince Haruhi." Tamaki said offering her a heart warming smile.

"And we're the reincarnated princesses." both twins said in unison.

* * *

_"chet- these princesses are standing in my way.. there is no way I can gain the princes affection with all of them fawning over him.."_

* * *

Kaoru sighed as the six 'princesses' made their way to the garden maze, once making it there they all ventured inside so they were not disturbed by anyone else.

The maze its self was as elegant as the school grounds and buildings, it was a rather large maze that made it so anyone who wasn't from Ouran didn't know their way to the center and out again.

The walls were 16 feet high and decorated with a wide range of flowers such as begonias, oleanders, crocus, cyclamen, geraniums and nasturtiums. In the center of the maze lay a beautiful 'hidden' garden that had an array of benches, small tables and a small fountain with three flower shape tiers; each smaller than the last and ended in a concrete 'pool' decorated by cement roses and vines, at the top of the fountain stood a small pedestal which housed a small bird house, but had grown moss due to it being unused for so long.

The group of them sat around one of the small tables and started to discuss what they were going to do about getting Haruhi to remember them, each boy was as tense as the next, unsure how to go about the whole ordeal. It was clear that the 'prince' was struggling to believe that it was all true, but she did know that she knew them from somewhere even if she hadn't met any of them in her current life, until just moments ago.

"So she really doesn't remember us ne Takashi" the small blonde said as he looks over to his cousin with sad eyes.

"Ah." was his cousins response.

"So it seems we will all have to remind her of us," Tamaki said with determination in his voice, "however.. Kyouya.." he looked over to his friend who was busy writing in his note book.

"I know Tamaki," he stated not looking up, "there will be others, as well as the witch for that matter. We better keep an eye out for her," he removed his concentration from his note book to look up at the group of boys, "But remember we're all rivals in this matter, so don't expect us to be looking out for each other" he ended in a matter-of-fact tone and moved his attention to his note book once again.

"Of course Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru said, Kyouya could sense the annoyance in his voice and smirked, "It's not liked we needed help before anyway."

"Hikaru!" his twin hushed him as he gently elbowed him.

"That's not true Hika-chan," Mitsukuni said as he was lifted onto Takashi's shoulders "You know we all helped each other out back then." now leaning his head on his cousins.

Hikaru only let out a huff as Kaoru gave Huni and Mori an apologetic smile.

"Thats right Hikaru, remember that Kyouya helped us out back then when we needed it most, not to forget when we helped Huni-senpai with his problem as well." Kaoru said trying to knock some sense back into his brother.

The group went silent again as the air around them grew tense ..

_DIIIING DOOONG..._

"Heh, saved by the bell huh?," The young Suoh said while being the first to stand up "Don't be dis-heartened men, we can make Haru fall in love with us all over again, now won't that be fun?" he ended with a brilliant smile as he waved and made his way out of the maze.

"Well, we better go," Kaoru said shaking his brother from his sulking, "We're going to be late for our meeting with Mom. Hikaru, you know she wanted us to help her with designing clothes" with that the two twins made there way out the maze followed by Mori and Huni,

"We better go too Kyou-chan, Takashi has kendo practice to go to, and I have a pile of cake at home that needs my attention~" the small blonde still on his cousins shoulders waved to Kyouya and made there way out the maze, leaving Kyouya to his thoughts in the garden.

* * *

"Bye Renge, I'll see you tomorrow" the small brunette called out as she made her way to the gates.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home Haruhi-chan? I'll be more than happy to drop you off" her friend said as she was heading to her limo, she was still worried about Haruhi after her accident earlier that day.

"No, its okay, I would hate to trouble you since my home is in the opposite direction to yours," remembering on the conversation they had about where they live "Besides, I need to do a few things on the way home." she ended with a quick wave and headed in the direction of her home. She was now left alone to gather all her thoughts, she was in dire need of doing so. So much had happened that day she wasn't quite sure if she believed it or not, however it did explain the feeling she had when she met all of them.

* * *

_I guess that's why it felt like I knew them all... I do remember the story, and my mother did say something about the princesses and prince moving to the next life .. but I never thought that I would be the one who was to bear the 'curse' ... nor did I expect to be the prince .._

The confused and slightly frustrated 'Prince' knitted her brows in an attempt to gather her thoughts once again, only to realize that she had no idea where she was. Looking around she noticed that she was in a well bred area, she noted the large houses and yards, she gave a sigh of frustration that she had gotten herself lost while deep in thought.

She looked around for anyone that could give her directions, even any idea of where she was would help her right now. She glanced over to a house and her eyes widened as she saw the extravagant Japanese garden, and if possible her eyes grew wider after seeing a familiar figure walk out to the garden in a uwagi and a hakama.

The figure saw someone by the gate and he strained his eyes to see who it was, he froze as he realized who was standing outside his home.

"Mori-senpai..." the stunned girl said in a whisper as he made his way over to her.

* * *

Haruhi was led into the garden's gazebo, she noticed it was covered with thorns and brambles which she found a little odd considering how well kept the rest of the garden was, she was pulled out of her thoughts as she bumped into Mori who had stopped abruptly.

"Ah, sorry" she bowed deeply offering her apology.

"Don't worry about it," he said, his voice low and monotone "sit" he motioned to the table and chairs that arranged in the gazebo, hesitantly she nodded and took a seat, shifting slightly.

"Ah.." she started, not quite sure what to say, "Its very pretty here .. but..." she looked to the thorns and brambles that crawled their way around the gazebo posts and walls. Taking notice of what she was staring at he gave a sad sigh which brought the curious brunette attention back to him.

"I couldn't save them," he said in his monotone voice not looking at her, she could only tilt her head in confusion at what the stoic person in front of her meant.

"When I was asleep," he started again this time looking straight into Haruhi's eyes.

"I couldn't save them when I was asleep all that time..."

_To be continued ..._

* * *

_**Helpful Tips**:  
_

_Begonias mean "beware"_

_Oleanders mean "caution"_

_Crocus' mean "cheerfulness and gladness_

_Cyclamen mean "resignation and good-bye"_

_Geraniums stand for stupidity and folly_

_Nasturtiums stand for conquest_

_Uwagi and Hakama are clothing worn in kendo practice._

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Ok, so it kept derping when I was uploading this chapter so ... I think I tried uploading this like 6 times ...  
_

_wew, chapter two complete, I wasn't really sure who I wanted Haruhi to get to know first so I wrote for the first host who popped into my head at the time, which was Mori~ so far I know where the story is going which is a good thing (I can write the chapters before I plan to update them kekekeke...)_

_Can you all guess which princess Mori is? and who the other hosts might be? I know, but it might change if people have better suggestions ... _

_[Hopefully the next chapter will be based solely around Mori]_

_Please Read and Review if possible, ideas would be helpful_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club


	3. Thorns hide vulnerabilities

**Princess, I mean Prince?**

_Chapter Three__: Thorns hide vulnerabilities  
_

_by Kaekoni (name changed from Kaeko-san)_

* * *

_**Previously ...**_

_"When I was asleep," he started again this time looking straight into Haruhi's eyes._

_"I couldn't save them when I was asleep all that time..."_

* * *

_What does he mean, 'when he was asleep all that time' ... was he in a coma?_

The brunette stared at the stoic being in front of her, unable to grasp what he had meant by '_not being able to save them_', however she didn't have the courage to ask anymore at that point and it didn't seem like he wanted to tell her anymore than that right then and there. Mori sensed that the young girl was uneasy about the current situation stood up and looked towards the gate.

"Its late." nothing more was needed

"Ah," she looked to the sky slightly "It will be getting dark soon, I should be off.."

He only nodded in response.

After saying their short good-byes, Mori had directed her in the right direction, after she had refused to be driven home after imposing so suddenly.

* * *

The next morning during breakfast preparations, it was a generally quiet apart from the chatter between the house staff, they were all worried when their mistress came home later than usual last night, and on top of that she didn't seem very happy at all.

"Do you think Miss Haruhi is ok?" a worried maid asked Henata, Haruhi's butler.

"I'm not sure, she hasn't consoled in my as of yet." He stated giving the maid a small smile.

"I do hope shes okay, its not quiet the same when she isn't her normal cheerful self.." another maid commented looking towards the direction on their Mistresses room.

Just then Haruhi herself walked into the dinning room, and as the staff said, she wasn't very cheerful at all, the young brunette while not smiling, making the maids blush and having her morning talk with Henata was unusually quiet and didn't even bother to greet the staff this morning, she couldn't get her mind off what Mori had told her last night.

_"I couldn't save them when I was asleep all that time..."_

_What exactly happened to Mori to make the emotions in his eyes betray the stoic face he was giving her. His eyes gave the look of pain, loss, suffering, anger, defeat and sadness, while his face remained calm, cool and collected._

_Why do I feel so sad when I look at him ..._

"H..Henata-san" the dazed brunette asked as she made her way to the kitchen, only to see that Henata wasn't there, she looked around to see where he could have gone. She was about to leave when she felt someone give a small tug on her uniform.

Turning around Haruhi noticed it was one of the newer maids her father had hired to keep his daughter safe, "Did you need something?" Haruhi asked tilting her head slightly, seeing the small maid fluster and look to the ground she gave a small smile.

"H-Henata-san is in the garden, h-he went to pick new flower for the dinning room ... Miss Haruhi.." when she was finished she gave a small bow and scurried out of the kitchen leaving Haruhi staring at the spot where she had been standing.

* * *

"Henata-san, are you out here?" Haruhi called from the patio quickly skimming the yard.

The yard was simple, but at the same time extravagant, there were clumps or flower bushes here and there, a quaint little fruit orchard which would grow wonderful fruit each year.

There was a small stone path that lead to Haruhi's favorite place in the whole garden, the cherry blossom tree she and her mother had planted together, it was a rather large cherry blossom tree with a strong trunk and winding branches, off one branch was a small wooden swing, the rope had gotten frayed since no-one used it anymore, but none of the house staff had the heart to take the swing down, it held many happy memories to her and her father.

The brunette walked up to the swing and placed her hand on the rope, reminiscing about all the fun times they had, she gave a small smile as she looked up to the winding branches that made their way up to the sunlight. A small tear making its way down her cheek.

_I miss you ..._

"Miss Haruhi?" a voice bringing her out of her thoughts, startled she quickly wiped her tear away and faced the voice.

"Ah, Henata-san," she started looking a little flustered, "Could I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course Miss Haruhi, how can I help you?"

* * *

"Thank-you for this Henata-san.." she said idly looking out the window as a blur of colors would pass by.

Henata gave a small smile, "No worried Miss, its ... unusual that you would want to be driven to school thats all.'

Haruhi nodded silently know that her faithful butler wouldn't push the topic any further, the rest of the ride to school was silent.

* * *

They soon arrived at Ouran Academy and upon getting out the limo she gave her quick good-byes to Henata then made her way indoors, only to stop dead in her tracks at a familiar figure holding a small bouquet. The bouquet was made up of a white chrysanthemum, a gladioli, hydrangea and hyacinth; instantly knowing what the bouquet meant she made her way over to the figure and accepted the small bouquet, then looking deeply into the flowers she smiled.

The figure noted the small smile she gave the flowers as she held them up to smell them, she looked so peaceful and calm as she gave a slight sigh and looked up to her flower bearer, He could only offer her a small smile as he then turned away to walk to class, giving her a small wave as he walked away.

_I feel that I've seen this silhouette somewhere before ..._

She stood there a while just staring at his back when her fingers felt something attached to the bouquet, curious she went to see what was there.

Attached to the small bouquet of flowers was a note that had "_To Haru_" written on the front in neat writing, curious as into what was in the note she went to open it. Just then the bell went and she looked up to the nearby clock and panicked slightly as she was late for class.

_The note will have to wait .. it won't do any good if I'm late for class ..._

* * *

"Hey Haru, why were you late to class?" Hikaru whispered as she took her normal seat giving an audible sigh,

"Yea Haru, its not like you to be late to class without a reason, so ... whats up?" Kaoru added as the teacher started their morning class.

The brunette gave another sigh, "If you must know," she started as she pulled out her text book and flipping to the page they were on, "I just got caught up in the hallway.."

_Its not the truth, but its not a lie either ..._

The twins looking at eachother gave a shrug, "Sorry we asked" Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison looking back to the front of the room, she could tell they knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, because Hikaru gave a huff as he looked away.

"S-sorry" she said as she gave an apologetic smile and turned her attention to the note she held in her hands, to curious to bear it anymore she slowly opened it ...

_Haru,_

_I'm sorry about making you feel awkward yesterday. It was unintentional ... I hope you can forgive me and listen to the full story once again._

_I'll be there surrounded by thorns, like our first meeting ..._

_Takashi._

Staring a the note a for a while, she couldn't understand something

_once again... like our first meeting? what does he mean ..._

"..ruhi.."

"Haruhi!" looking up she was face to face with Hikaru, she looked as if she was just caught for stealing something precious, Kaoru gave a smile of relief as she came back to reality.

"Geez Haru, you really scared us," He said patting her on the head, "come on class if finished lets go eat~"

The twins left the room arms slug around each other chanting about the food they were going to eat, the small brunette could only smile at their enthusiasm for food.

* * *

In the cafeteria she had met up with Renge who ushered her to the closest empty table

"Haruhi-chan, Haruhi-chan," she gushed out as Haruhi once again pulled out Renge's chair for her, then sat in the one next to it. "Is it true you know the six most handsome men in school?!"

Her friend could only give a sigh and turning to her friend told her that she had met them along time ago, and she couldn't remember them properly, so she didn't really know them. It was the truth at least ..

"Oh~~ Look whose coming this way now" Renge said gently tugging on her sleeve which made Haruhi turn her head in the same direction as Renge, only to turn it straight back around and mumble "no way"

"Hello Haruhi, Miss Houshakuji," the raven haired boy said as he gave the brunette a smirk, "Do you mind if we sit here as well?"

Slowly turning around Haruhi and Renge went to look who was standing behind him, and her eyes widened seeing the 'princesses' all beaming at her.

_no way ..._

"eh.. sure, make yourselves comfortable" she said letting out a huff of defeat as they all sat down around the table.

"So, Haru, how has your day been so far?" a little blonde asked while eating a pile of cake, she could only stare in amazement at how much he could eat.

"Its been fine I guess.." she replied not really sure what else to say

"Ah." she turned to look at the stoic boy who gave her a small smile.

The rest of lunch went by peacefully, except for the twins picking on the violet-eyed blonde about something trivial.

* * *

Before she knew it lunch over and afternoon classes went by quickly without much distraction either, leaving her in the classroom to pack up her books for the day.

Turning to the twins who were just about to leave she asked them where the rose garden was, they turned to each other before looking back to the brunette who was know standing in front of them,

"It should be on the other side of the maze," Hikaru started eying her curiously

"Yea, but you don't need to go through the maze to get there just walk around it" Kaoru added, and with that they said their good-byes and headed home.

Making her way to the rose garden she noticed that the white roses were slightly dried up, she touched one of them gently as a gust of wind blew up rose petals into the air swirling them as they danced on the wind, looking up to the floating petals she noticed a figure in the center of the rose garden, he gave her a smile as she walked over to him.

_To be continued ..._

* * *

_**Helpful tips**_:

_White Chrysanthemums mean "truth"_

_Gladioli means "I'm really Sincere"_

_Hydrangeas mean "Thank-you for understanding"_

_Purple Hyacinth mean "Please forgive me and sorrow"_

_Wilting white roses mean "Death is Preferable to Loss of Virtue "_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Wew, chapter 3 is finally done, I was intending to make Mori explain his story to Haru in this chapter but it seemed to drag out too much ... so I decided to cut the chapter in two, I'll most likely update the other half sometime today .. after I finish work .. hopefully  
_

_I want to give special thanks to Chibi-Chanx for PM-ing me so much about this story, it really got me motivated I look forward to working with you Chibi~_

_Are the chapters long enough? do you want longer chapters? _

_Please R&R if possible, and remember that after all the characters have been introduced you will get the chance to choose who Haruhi will end up with~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I sadly do not own Ouran High School Host Club._


	4. The world goes on while you're asleep

**Princess, I mean Prince?**

_Chapter Four__: The world goes on while you're asleep_

_By Kaekoni (name changed from Kaeko-san)_

* * *

_**Previously ...**_

_Making her way to the rose garden she noticed that the white roses were slightly dried up, she touched one of them gently as a gust of wind blew up rose petals into the air swirling them as they danced on the wind, looking up to the floating petals she noticed a figure in the center of the rose garden, he gave her a smile as she walked over to him._

* * *

Making her way towards the center of the rose garden, the young girl had to dodge and weave through the thorns that had over grown and were now obstructing the path.

_This is ... familiar_

She thought as she finally made her way to the center, there standing there and offering her a small smile was Morinozuka Takashi, he patted her on the head before motioning to a small table. Tilting her head slightly she smiled and made her way over to one of the chairs and Mori sat on the opposite one.

There was a small breeze blowing which made loose rose petals dance along the ground in circular motions, the small brunette gave a sigh as she enjoyed the scenery. After taking a few minuets to take in the calm and serenity of the area she moved her attention to the stoic man sitting opposite her.

"So, Mori-senpai," she started as she watched him move his gaze to her, "what exactly did you want to explain to me?" she shifted her head slightly in curiousity staring into his dark grey eyes.

The uneasy girl gasped quickly as she was drawn into his eyes, she saw sadness, pitty, angst, anger, loss, confusion and betrayl. Unknowing to Haruhi a tear trickled down her face.

* * *

_"M-mother?.." a small voice called out from the dark, cold room._

_Using her hands for eyes, the small being felt her way around the room, silently sobbing._

_- "W-where am I? Haruhi said looking around as she spotted a small girl, "whose that?" -_

_"Mother, are you here?," the small girl called out again, "father, where are you?" she started to call out in desperation._

_"Where are yo-" she shielded her eyes as she made her way into the light, she squinted as faint shapes started to appear in front of her. The small girls eyes widened when her eyes finished adjusting to the sunlight._

_- "What..." Haruhi's eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth as she saw what the little girl saw -_

_The small girl fell to the ground clinging to the sides of her head as she saw her mother flung across the brambles and thorns cut up as blood was spilling out from her, eyes open but all the life drained out of them, she felt that her heart wrench inside of her. She screamed as she saw her father pierced through the heart with a bramble as he lay on the ground still and lifeless._

_"Please, please make it stop," the girl begged as she crouched into a ball and screamed, "MAKE IT GO AWAY, BRING BACK MY FAMILY! ... please, please bring them back to me ..."_

_- Haruhi felt tears falling down the side of her face -_

* * *

The small brunette came back to reality when Mori gently shook her shoulder, she looked up to him as tears streamed down her face, hands still covering her mouth she muffled her cries.

"I.. I'm so sorry," she said between sobs as she stared into his eyes, "I'm sorry that I forgot what you went through, I'm sorry you had to go through that, I'm sorry that you were left alone, I'm sorry..." she was cut off as Mori ruffled her hair and gave her a small but sad smile.

"Don't worry," he said as he lent back in his chair looking to the dancing flower petals, "...Don't worry because I was able to meet you"

* * *

_"... make it stop, please, please stop ..." the small girl pleaded as she cried hopelessly._

_- "This is horrible, I can't just watch this" Haruhi looked away from the pitiful girl crying when she spotted a figure walking through the brambles. -_

_The girl heard footsteps and she looked up in fright as a shadowed figure walked up to her. Acting on impulse she jumped up and stumbled backwards only to fall back down, looking at the figure with fear she covered her face._

_She waited for something, anything, but nothing happened, she could hear her heart beating as if it were going to jump out of her chest. Slowly she uncovered her face and carefully peeked a glance at the person in front of her._

_It was a young man, about the age of 17, he had chocolate brown hair which lay messed up around his face; his eyes were milky brown and stared at the girl with sad eyes. He moved his hand and the small girl shielded her face once again, but froze as she felt his hand patting her head,_

_"Its okay, I'm here," he gently cooed as he smiled at her, "Don't worry"_

_She looked at him with frightened eyes as she broke down into tears and plunged herself at the young man, she clung to his shirt as she cried endlessly._

_"Its all my fault there gone, if I didn't fall asleep," she clung to his shirt tighter, "If I didn't fall asleep I wouldn't be left here alone..."_

_"Shh, if you weren't asleep you would have ended up like your parents," she cried when she heard this, "besides," he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair, "your parents wouldn't be very happy if you ended up like they did, I'm sure they protected you with all their might, that's why your here now" he hugged her tightly._

_After a while she was only quietly whimpering in the arms of her savior,_

_"I'm Rose," she said in a raspy whisper, "... Thank-you ..."_

_The man chuckled a little and smiled down at her, "I'm Haru, its nice to meet you"_

_- Haruhi's eyes widened as she heard the man say 'Haru', "could that ... really be me?...its .. its not possible..." -_

* * *

"Thank-you Haruhi," she looked to him in confusion, "Thank-you for being there for me, because of you I was able to pick myself up from the deepest depths of despair " he looked at her as he smiled slightly, "I've decided I'll protect everything that's important to me, everything that I wasn't able to save last time, everything that brings joy into my life..."

The small brunette gave out a sigh of relief and smiled as the last of her tears fell onto a wilted rose petal. He patted her on he head and told her not to worry, because he will also protect her. With that he left her staring at his back as he walked away.

* * *

The next day Haruhi was in the garden humming quietly to her self as she picked some new flowers for the dinning room; after she had finished picking the flowers she stood up and stretched slightly then made her way inside. She was Henata laying out the plates for breakfast, and she felt sad that with a table so big there was only her sitting there and eating.

"Uhm, Henata-san.." she called out as she started to arrange the flowers in front of her mothers portrait.

"Yes Miss Haruhi?" Her butler replied glancing up from placing down her plates and cutlery,

"Do you think that it would be okay if you joined me for breakfast this morning? ..." she looked away slightly as he raised his eyebrow in curiosity "Its just that, Its lonely eating by myself, with mother gone and father always busy with work ... Its ok if you don't want to .. I was just wondering .." she trailed off and busied herself in her flower arranging, only to find her concentration broken at the sound of Henata chuckling quietly.

She turned around to him and cocked her head to the side, he smiled at her.

"I would love to Miss Haruhi, its been a while since you've asked me or any of the house maids to eat with you," he said as he placed some more plates and cutlery onto the table, "You use to ask us all the time when you were younger, even your mother would ask us to eat with her" he looked up to her and smiled again.

* * *

After breakfast was through, Haruhi quietly apologized to all the house staff for keeping them from their morning duties but they all politely laughed and told her it was okay, they missed eating together like a 'family', She felt a tear fall down her face and smiled as she thought of how lucky she was to have them all there for her, they weren't just house staff, they were her friends and family. Some of the maids rushed to her side after seeing their mistress shed a few tears, but the brunette could only smile at them as they gave a sigh of relief realizing they were tears of joy.

Henata smiled at the scene and glanced over to Haruhi's mothers portrait,

"She's some girl, we're lucky to know her ... Miss Kotoko" he bowed slightly to the portrait when his eyes caught notice of the flowers Haruhi had brought inside, he smiled at her choice of flowers and went to join the group once again.

* * *

Pink carnations, caladiums, crocus, daisies, forget-me-nots, White Heather and a single poppy were gently placed in a vase in front of Kotoko's portrait, with a small photo frame with Haruhi and Kotoko smiling inside it.

* * *

_**Helpful Tips: **_

_Pink carnations meaning "I'll never forget you"_

_Caladiums for "Great Joy"_

_Crocus for "Gladness"_

_Daisies for "Purity"_

_Forget-me-not for "Good Memories"_

_White Heather for "Protection"_

_Poppy meaning "Eternal Sleep"_

* * *

_**A/N: **__WAAAAH, This chapter just ruined me, I had a writing block for soooo long ... if it weren't for "IU- The Story only I didn't know" playing on repeat I probably wouldn't have written this ..._

_This chapter was shorter than I expected .. mainly because Mori doesn't like to talk much and anything I did was OOC .. but it ended up being majorly OOC anyways ... SORRY FOR THE OOC HARUHI AND MORI!_

_Sorry for updating so late, I had lost my inspiration *cry* but its sort of back right now, I was a little sad as I was getting favorites and follows even though I wasn't able to update anything ... _

_This is the end of 'getting to know Mori', but worry not, he will be back in later chapters as I tell the back stories of more Ouran Characters._

_Hopefully next chapter I will announce the new princess, or give hints at least ... I'm curious to know who everyone thinks each princess the Hosts portray is, so leave a review or message me._

_Thank-you for bearing with me and not beating my door down telling me to update quq_

_Please R&R if possible, or not ... I don't mind really_

_From the next chapter on Chibi-Chanx will be beta reading my chapters, so I look forward to working with you C:_

_If you have any questions on this chapter feel free to PM me, I'll answer them as soon as I can._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club ... sadly -sigh-_


	5. Distance

**_Princess, I mean Prince?_**

_Chapter Five: Distance_

_By Kaekoni (name changed from Kaeko-san)_

_Beta Reader: Chibi-Chanx_

* * *

_Previously ..._

_The small brunette gave out a sigh of relief and smiled as the last of her tears fell onto a wilted rose petal. He patted her on her head and told her not to worry, because he will also protect her. With that he left her staring at his back as he walked away._

* * *

"You know guys ..." the brunette said in an irritated voice, "I'm quite capable of going to school on my own"

She was wedged between Hikaru and Kaoru in Tamaki's limousine, along with Kyouya and of course Tamaki who were seated across from the trio.

"You better appreciate this Haru," she looked over to the raven haired boy who had a death aura around him, "This idiot woke me up at inhumane times of they day to come pick you up" with that he hit the blonde on the head who started sulking and complaining that his best friend was a sadist.

While the two senpai's were arguing, Haruhi noticed that the twins were awfully quiet this morning as usually they would be picking on her short hair and how much she looked like a boy, she snuck a glance at the twins who were staring at the blur of colors passing the window, they each seemed to be deep in thought.

_I wonder what got those who so distracted this morning ..._

"Hey Hika-"

"We've arrived" the limo driver announced as they pulled into Ouran Academy, Hikaru looked to the brunette,

"What's up Haru?" he asked in a monotone voice while he got out the limo,

"Ah, don't worry about it," she replied as she went to get out the limo. Hikaru held his hand out to help her as Kaoru, Kyouya and Tamaki stared at the scene in front of them, "Thanks" she took his hand, the other three could all see the slight blush on Hikaru's face.

* * *

As the day progressed Kaoru noticed the glances his brother would give to the brunette, he wasn't quite sure if it was admiration or if it was love interest but it made him remember to back then when they were alone in the world, no-one to trust but each other ... that was until ...

"...oru"

"Kaoru!" his eyes shot up to the small brunette who had placed a hand on his forehead and another on her own.

"W-what are you doing Haru?" he asked in surprise at her sudden appearance, she only gave him a smile,

"I was just wondering if you were sick," she said thinking back to that morning, "you and Hikaru were unusually quiet, so I guess I was worried you were sick or something..." she trailed off as Kaoru could only stare in amazement "... but you don't seem to have a fever so It must be something else right?" she was looking between the two twins and smiled.

Kaoru looked to Hikaru who was staring at the girl in front of them with a smile on her face, he looked back to Haruhi and let out a chuckle,

"Its nothing," the younger of the twins said patting her on the head, "I was just deep in thought," he glanced over to his brother, "and I'm sure he was the same, so don't worry about it okay?"

"Yea Haru, its nothing, now lets go eat I don't think I can go another minute without eating" he gave her a wink and headed out the door towards the cafeteria with his twin linked arm in arm, she could only stare at them.

_Hmm ... they say they're alright, but even a dense person could tell something is up ..._

She was jolted out of her thoughts when someone jumped on her back,

"Haaaarruuuu-chaaan~"

"H-Huni-senpai?" she was struggling to move his arms from around her neck so she could breath,

"Did I surprise you Haru-chan? I bet I did!" He was now close to choking the poor girl when he was lifted off of her back,

"Mitsukuni, you'll choke her" came a low monotone voice from behind her, she turned around to face Mori,

"Thanks Mori-senpai" she said as she regained her balance and gave him a smile, he returned her smile and ruffled her hair and nodded towards the direction of the cafeteria,

"Ah, I'm coming" she said as they made their way to the cafeteria, she looked up to him as he now had Huni perched on his shoulders, she gave a small laugh and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but she was ahead of him now and he could only stare at her back.

"Ne, Takashi," the small being said from above him, "Did you tell Haru-chan about the past?"

"Ah."

"Do you think its ok?.." he asked in a timid voice, almost afraid to hear the answer, "Will she forgive me a second time..."

The silent boy could only reach up and pat the small seniors head in reassurance, he didn't know how she would take it a second time, but if he didn't try he would always be wondering.

* * *

"Haruhi-chan over here!" Renge was eagerly waving the brunette in her direction, as Haruhi looked over to the table she saw Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya and Tamaki seated around a large round table, decorated a crisp white tablecloth and a few orange mock, poppies, pink camellia, daffodils, daisies and a peony.

"Renge," she sat down and turned to her friend, "Why are they here?" she finished in her not-to-impressed voice,

"They asked if they could sit with us today Haruhi-chan," she beamed at Haruhi, "and since you're so close I thought it was ok!"

Haruhi was dumbstruck, she couldn't argue with the caramell haired girl so she just sighed and took her seat next to Renge, just then Huni and Mori reached the table and Mori set the small senior into a chair and took his own seat.

"Huh?.." Haruhi said quietly, but loud enough for everyone on the table to hear her, she touched the daisy gently and everyone turned to her, "thats odd.."

"What's the matter Haru?," the raven haired boy asked pushing up his glasses then continuing to write in his black note book, "are the flowers not to your liking?" he said not removing his concentration from his note book.

"The daisies are wilting..." she said without much concern in her voice, but everyone, excluding Kyouya, were a little curious into where she was getting at with her conversation,

"well, Daisies generally mean innocence and purity ... so I wonder.." she stroked the petals, "well, never mind lets eat shall we?" she sat up and gave everyone a reassuring smile.

Mori realised his cousin had gone quiet and was hiding his eyes with his blonde bangs, his knuckles had gone white due to him clenching his pants. Mori placed a hand on his shoulder and his cousin looked up shocked,

"You need to tell her" he said in his monotone voice,

"Yea ... I know," Huni said quietly, "I'm just afra-"

"Hey Humi-shempai," the brunette asked from the other side of the table with a mouth food of rice, she swallowed and continued, "Are you ok? you seem pretty out of it" she looked at him concerned rice still stuck to the side of her face. Her senpai could only laugh and he got up and made his way over to her,

"Thats not very lady like Haru-chan, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full of food," he carefully wiped the rice off her face with his thumb and gently ran his thumb across her lips then removed his hand and smiled at her, "Haru-chan is so cute!"

With that he skipped back to his seat and sat down smiling and swinging his legs.

_Why is he faking that smile ..._

"Huni-sen-"

"Haru, its time to go now" Kyouya said as he and his self proclaimed best friend stood up,

"Thats right Haruhi you promised you would help us today," the idiot blonde pouted, "did you forget Haru?"

_Ah thats right I promised I would help Tamaki out with picking a bouquet of flowers for his grandmother .._

"I still don't understand why I need to go, and why is Kyouya-senpai going anyway"

she looked to Kyouya shocked "I said that out loud didn't I?.." the glasses wearing boy only laughed,

_please don't do that ... its creepy when you laugh_

"I am this idiots best friend, and considering he woke me up at inhuman times of the morning just to pick you up I think its fair that you share some of his wonderful stupidity and accompany us on this endeavor," he shifted his glasses to reflect the sunlight, "That and I hear you're quite knowledgeable about flowers"

The brunette could only sigh as she stood up and moved to the blonde and raven haired boy, she threw a glare at the raven haired boy to shot her a satisfied smirk, annoyed she moved her hand quickly to his glasses, easily removing them.

Everyone was awestruck, including Kyouya, no one had been able to remove his glasses ever, he was about to snap when he noticed she had held his glasses up to her own eyes,

she sighed "just as I thought..." she gently placed his glasses back on his face and gave him an annoyed look, "really Kyouya-senpai?" he could only stare blankly at her.

She moved her gaze toward the blonde who was turned to stone at the scene, "I'm sorry senpai, but I have an errand to run today,"

he looked like he was about to retort, "yes, I did forget that I had promised to escort you,"

again he looked as if he wanted to say something, "Tomorrow is a weekend, we can go then,"

he looked at her with shock, "Kyouya-senpai can come along if he wants, but since its a weekend I'm sure that he has other things to attend to anyway,"

she made her way to the exit and stopped not looking back, "besides, I'm sure you want to tell me about back then right?"

she stayed there for a moment not really expecting a reply, she turned around and gave them a smile then walked off.

* * *

Everyone was shocked at what had just happened and slowly they turned to face Kyouya who was rooted where he stood, he felt everyone's gaze on him and regained his composure. He cleared his throat and turned to Tamaki,

"Come on you idiot we need to go" he walked off in a hurry causing the blonde to run after him,

"W-wait up Kyouya..."

_Tsk, that girl ... she shouldn't be able to remember .. so why .._

"K-Kyouya ..." an out of breath Tamaki said gently grasping Kyouya's blazer, "What was all that about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Tamaki" the black haired boy lied

"Don't play dumb with me Kyouya, I've known you far too long" determination burned in his eyes as he looked to his best friend, Kyouya sighed inwardly

"Don't worry about it, you should be worrying about your 'date' tomorrow with Haru, am I not correct?" he shifted his glasses and remembered how her hand had brushed his face slightly, he came to his senses and cleared his throat, "Well?"

"AH!," his friend beamed at him, "Thats right it is a date isn't it!? me and my Haruhi will have a wonderful time tomorrow .." he suddenly remembered something, "But Kyouya, I know you were suppose to accompany us but it would be ok if you stayed home, I'm sure you have lots of work to do right? so you don't need to worry about waking up early and coming with us, so it will just be me and my Haru" he gushed out words, unintentionally meaning that Kyouya would be a third wheel.

_... This idiot, hes saying I will be a tag along and a bother on their so called 'date' tsk, its not like its a real date .. I'm sure Haru doesn't think of it that way._

He smirked at his best friend "Of Course not Tamaki, I wouldn't _dream_ of being a bother on your delusional date with Haru so do not fret" he smiled walked away.

he laughed quietly as everyone around him were utterly disturbed by the laughing Ootori.

* * *

_Everyone was acting weird today, Hikaru and Kaoru weren't as annoying as usual, Huni-senpai didn't seem like his cheery self, he usually doesn't fake a smile that badly .. Kyouya-senpai ... I never know what hes thinking .. hes mysterious .. now Tamaki-senpai .. Is he pretending to be an idiot, or is he actually an idiot ... I hope he doesn't think of tomorrow as a date .._

The small brunette gave out a sigh.

"Haruhi dear, is something the matter?"

"Ah, no nothing's the matter dad," she gave him a smile "I'm just thinking about something..."

"Can daddy help you? you know daddy would love to help his cute daughter with her problems" he gushed and Haruhi drowned in a sea of 'fatherly emotions'

"N-no its ok" she threw her hands in front of her defensively, and her father started whining,

"Mmmm Henata ... my daughter isn't cute, I even got home early to spend time with her and she doesn't want me to help with her problems.."

Henata placed desert in front of Haruhi and her father, before he started speaking,

" -"

"I told you before call me Ranka" he pouted as he poked as his strawberry souffle

"Ranka-san, I'm sure she's just not sure how to tell you, besides if I know Miss Haruhi she wants you to sleep since all you do is work non stop am I right?" Hetana moved his attention to Haruhi, who gave him a swift nod and ate her dessert.

"mmmm... Henata is a better father than I am ..." Ranka continued whining

"Geez, dad you're more of a child than Tamaki-senpai.." she stood up and made her way to her room.

"Hmm, she's in the rebellious stage of her life ..." mused as his daughter had left the room,

"Wait ... Tamaki .. as in Suoh Tamaki?" Ranka said curiously as he slowly ate his souffle,

"That is correct sir, I believe Miss Haruhi has a 'date' with him tomorrow..." Henata said removing the empty dishes from the table, when he heard a crash, he turned around to a stone cold Ranka

"D-d-date?!"

_To be continued ..._

* * *

_**Helpful Tips:**_

_Poppy stands for "Eternal Sleep"_

_Pink Camellia stands for "Longing for you"_

_Daffodils stand for "Unrequited Love and Respect"_

_Daisy as stated mean "Innocence and Purity"_

_Orange Mock stands for "Deceit"_

_Peony stand for "Shame and Happy Life"_

* * *

_**A/N:** Yatta, writing this chapter took so long .. I've been so busy with work and school as well as personal life .. oh dear I was planning on updating this last week ... sorry for the slow updates, but thanks for bearing with me._

_This chapter is all over the place but as you can guess Tamaki will be the next princess to be explained, yay \o/ I'm excited to write Tamaki's chapter, I have the plan all done and everything, weeeew~_

_I tried to include everyone in this chapter .. but .. that didn't go too well ... hopefully more Ouran characters will be more active as the story progresses ... but so far .. just bear with me please *cries*_

_As you can probably guess Kyouya's glasses aren't prescribed glasses, but why is that? oh ho ho ho ho, hopefully you will find out sooooon~~ Kyouya is a little OOC .. but its more fun this way .. sorry if you don't like it ._

_Poor Tamaki what will Kyouya do on his 'date' with Haruhi?_

_If you have any questions on this chapter feel free to PM me, I'll answer them as soon as I can._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club_


End file.
